purryproductionsfandomcom-20200215-history
A New Mountain To Climb
|image= |imagecaption= |partOfSeason= 03 |episodeNumber= 01 |writer= Purry Sunray |director= Purry Sunray |previousEpisode= Revelations |nextEpisode= Laughs over Coffee }} is the first episode of season three of Happy Hill. Synopsis It's been three months since the events of season two and life seems to be getting back to normal, but what's stopping some residents from moving on? Plot PREVIOUSLY ON HAPPY HILL… “Welcome to Redwood!” Austin chases after Luke as he enters the forest, a loud zap is heard and Austin tumbles over. A bright green glow covers the land Chey tells Jayme that she wants to team up with him to try and find out what happened to Luke Purry, in instinct, grabs the alien piece and throws it hard towards the ocean, it flies across the air and comes to a small splash at a distance. Austin tells Arianna he’s found a body. “It wasn’t Austin, GET OVER YOURSELVES.” Miguel rounds a corner into an alleyway and angrily groans, punching the wall in anger. a figure stands in the tree’s shadow, watching. Miguel notices. The UFO then flies upwards, going at light speed as it disappears out of the atmosphere Miguel looks around the crowd in a unnoticable hurry, trying to see who isn’t there. His face full of worry. The screen fades to black. ---- The night sky glistens and glows as an orange sparkle of sunlight rises over the hills of Redwood. Three months has passed since season two wrapped up. Noah rolls back and forth in his bed, tangling himself in his sheets and his pillows falling on the floor. His eyes squeezing even more shut than before as he is stuck in a deep sleep. He murmurs something inaudible. His arms shoot into the air as he lets out a loud cry of the name “LUKE!”. He sits up in bed and rubs his eyes furiously. He turns his head towards the clock as he tugs at his covers, trying to cover himself up again and grabbing his pillows from the floor. The time is 3:36 am. He groans loudly as he flops face first onto the bed, his butt up in the air. He wipes his nose and closes his eyes, hoping to fall asleep again. The birds start tweeting as the sun finally peeks over the horizon, daylight finally filling the cracks of the town. Steven walks along the sidewalk, whistling to himself as he heads towards his cafe. He checks his watch and it displays 6:59 am. He arrives at the cafe and opens up, the lights flickering on and he gets behind the counter, sitting in a chair, propping his feet up on the edge of the counter and reading a newspaper, his eyes flicking up several times towards the door. Purry wanders out of her house, flicking her bright green hair behind her ear. A song blasting through her earphones. She stretches and rolls her shoulders, her eyes still heavy with sleep and tiredness. She looks over and spots a girl wandering towards Steven’s cafe. She has a purple outfit on and Purry had simply never seen her before. She skips slowly towards the cafe. Noah runs along the grass, loud buzzing behind him as he trips and stumbles over his own feet, pushing himself up immediately with his hands. He looks over his shoulder, all he can see is green. He continues running, but no matter how fast he runs, they’re right behind him. His face red, his eyes shedding tears. He keeps running until... A loud buzzing, again and again. Noah jolts awake, shaking his head slightly as his alarm clock buzzes through the room. He slams down on the button hard, shutting off the irritating noise. He throws the covers off his body and sits on the edge of his bed, groaning loudly into his hands. The door to the Cafe opens, the bell ringing as Steven flicks his eyes up, expecting a regular to enter. Instead he is greeted with a tall, rather beautiful girl wearing full purple clothes and a large grin on her face. She introduces herself as Ruruka, waving. Steven introduces himself, welcoming her to Redwood. Ruruka tells him how she has been here before to help out but decided to move to town. Steven nods, offering her a drink. Ruruka happily agrees and he pours her a drink. She holds out a bag, offering Steven a sweet. Arianna sits by the fountain, running her fingers along the water. Jamie approaches her, saying good morning. She smiles, returning the greeting as he sits beside her. They start talking, small talk. Miguel sits at his window, looking out to the town. His fingers tapping against the wood, his eyes scanning the horizon. Maria suddenly enters the room, throwing her handbag on the bed. She asks Miguel if he’s alright and he just grumpily says yes. Maria tells Miguel how she’s noticed that he’s been distant from her for some time now and is wondering why and if anything is wrong. Miguel sighs silently to himself, standing and walking towards Maria and giving her a boopy kiss on the nose. He tells her everything is fine. Ruruka finishes her drink as Purry walks in the door, followed right behind by Noah. Purry hugs Noah, asking if he’s alright. Noah says that he’s been better but doesn’t want Purry to worry about him. Steven smiles at them, whipping up a coffee. Ruruka introduces herself to Noah and Purry but tells them how she must go due to having a lot more unpacking to do. Noah and Purry, along with Steven wave her goodbye. Purry asks who she was and Steven shrugs, “A new link in our confusing town.” He tells them. Credits *Purry *Noah *Arianna *Maria *Miguel *Steven *Ruruka *Jamie Trivia *This episode was released earlier than expected on 28th July, 2017. **that's because i, purry andou sunray the first, lowkey missed happy hill :((( Category:Happy Hill